Spider-Man and Lara Croft: Fallen Empire (Annual)
by Mezazra
Summary: So Peter Parker gets invited to an expedition on a newly discovered continent as it's photographer by the nation of Symkaria. While there Peter discovers evidence that he wasn't the only Spider-Man to ever walk the Earth. Follow Peter as he and Lara Croft solve puzzles and fight to survive their new and harsh environment. (November)
1. Teaser the first

Well it's that time. Ladies and gentlemen I'm proud to announce the November Annual. Spider-Man: Fallen Empire.

Now a bit of warning it starts off even sadder than I Quit is currently tracking so far. It picks up in terms of its less depressing as it goes on.

What is the definition of an Annual? Simple a story that I will only work on in a given month. Essentially it's worked on once a year until it is updated to a main story.

This story's harem is non negotiable and is not subject to change. So the members are as follows Silver Sablinova, Felicia Hardy, Julia Carpenter, Jessica Drew, Eiko Hasigawa and Rose Wilson.

It also feature a cameo by Angelica Jones.

Now fans drum roll please. The main love interest is none other than Lara Croft.

I kinda would have had this out when Shadow of the Tomb Raider came out but Hand put out his story and I didn't want to step on his toes. But after the past couple weeks I've been having I just plain out don't give a fuck about much these days.

Here's just a little:

Peter had been invited out to this rather expensive restaurant by his old friend from college and beyond the world famous Lara Croft.

"You're one of my best friends Peter."

"We haven't spoken to each other in literal years."

"We have one of those kinds of friendships. Besides you've been inside me."

"You know that is taken so far out of contexts."

"Well yeah we were stuck in Antartica and we would have died had we not stripped and used each other for warmth ,but you would have had your dick freeze off if I hadn't put you inside me. Always a gentlemen even when it's detrimental to you."

"How are things with you really?"


	2. Teaser the second

**This Demon god is proud to announce that i have decided to forgo all the extra stories I've had planned for the rest of the year. (This does not include Hunt for Spider-Man or I Quit.) Sadly this does mean that the December annual is no longer an option for this year. That story would have been Spider-Man: Anansi. Keep in mind guys that story should have been released December last year. I've been holding onto that story for an entire year because i wanted to release it in December and i still do. Got the first two chapters already written and everything.**

 **Anyway instead of that story this year's end of the year story is simply one titled LLOYD. Now this one shot exists in a Spidey universe. Sorry Marvel only characters here. This story will probably come out on December 14 (Into the Spiderverse release date U.S.) Lloyd is probably the most evil character i have planned in any of my stories be it Kp, Marvel, DC, or the one Star Wars story i have in the works that up until now was going to be a surprise. Anyway yeah you won't want to miss Lloyd especially since I've been writing on this since about June of this year. Just little additions here and there.**

 **Now then people who liked I Quit might like this story's start off it's even sadder ,in my honest opinion, than i quit is. But i quit is a revenge story this one is not about that at all. It's more of a mystery/redemption story.** **P.s. Let me know if you guys are even interested in Anansi**.

Here's a teaser for this story full chapter one out tomorrow.

Peter awoke to the sound of movement in his apartment. Without even opening his eyes Peter knew who it was. Soon enough his bedroom door opened and a lone red headed female figure walked in.

"You know you don't have to come here and clean up."

"Actually Pete I do since you won't do it."

Getting out of bed Peter started walking to his nearby bathroom and after a moment sounds of teeth being brushed could be heard. It should be noted that Peter had been wearing his pajama bottoms and only the bottoms.

As Peter made his way out of the bathroom having finished his entire morning routine he noted once again the red head still busying herself with cleaning.

"Listen Angelica I appreciate everything you do really I do ,but I need you to stop coming over here. You know what I'm going through. I- I just don't want you to get attached to me. To wake up every morning thinking I'll still be here. I mean you know what tomorrow is."

Nodding her head Angelica Jones aka Firestar replied "I hear you now you hear me. I'll be here for you until the bitter end. After everything you've done for me throughout highschool, throughout college, even this super powered life we live, you can't honestly expect me to just write you out of my life. And since you literally will not let me help in any other way I'll clean up after you. At least at least..."

What started out strongly for Angelica ended up with her in tears and Peter having to console her for what felt like the millionth time to him.

"I don't want to see you tomorrow. Especially tomorrow."

With that Peter began guiding Angelica out of his apartment.

"Don't forget you have your meeting with-" Angelica tried to say.

"I know and I don't plan to miss it or my dinner plans for tonight either. I couldn't say no to either of them if I wanted to. And I definitely wanted to."

"Can I at least-"

"No!" And with that Peter shut his apartment door on Angelica's ass.

'But tomorrow's your birth...' She trailed off as she gave a mental sigh of resignation.

Peter was already resigned to his fate.


	3. Lost

Peter awoke to the sound of movement in his apartment. Without even opening his eyes Peter knew who it was. She showed up every morning doing the same thing. Soon enough his bedroom door opened and a lone red headed female figure walked in.

"You know you don't have to come here and clean up."

"Actually Pete I do since you won't do it."

Getting out of bed Peter started walking to his nearby bathroom and began coughing up a storm. After a moment sounds of teeth being brushed could be heard. It should be noted that Peter had been wearing his pajama bottoms and only the bottoms.

As Peter made his way out of the bathroom having finished his entire morning routine he noted once again the red head still busying herself with cleaning.

"Listen Angelica I appreciate everything you do ,significantly more than I think you'll ever really know. Even so I need you to stop... (Cough) coming (Cough) over here. You know what I'm going through. (Extremely Bad Coughing fit) I- I just don't want you to get attached to me. To wake up every morning thinking I'll still be here. I mean you know what tomorrow is."

Nodding her head Angelica Jones aka Firestar replied "I hear you now you hear me. I'll be here for you until the bitter end. After everything you've done for me throughout highschool, throughout college, even this super powered life we live, you can't honestly expect me to just write you out of my story, out of my life!" Angelica them begins shaking her head "And since you literally will not let me help in any other way I'll clean up after you. At least at least..."

What started out strongly for Angelica ended up with her in tears and Peter having to console her for what felt like the millionth time to him occasionally coughing which didn't really help Angelica's breakdown. She couldn't believe she was behaving how she felt he should. She wouldn't wish what he was going through onto her worst enemy. Hell she'd have gone out of her way to help her worst enemy if they had been in the same situation. The fact that she literally couldn't help Peter at all and he was a friend ate her up worse then anything.

"I don't want to see you tomorrow. Especially tomorrow." Peter declared with conviction.

With that Peter began guiding Angelica out of his apartment still coughing but not bothered enough to stop ushering her.

"Don't forget you have your meeting with-" Angelica tried to say.

"I know and I don't plan to miss it or my dinner plans for tonight either. I couldn't say no to either of them if I wanted to. And I definitely wanted to."

"Can I at least-"

"No!" And with that Peter shut his apartment door on Angelica's ass.

'But tomorrow's your birth...' She trailed off as she gave a mental sigh of resignation.

Peter was already resigned to his fate. As soon as the door closed Peter began to let loose the flood gates. He began coughing so bad he literally dropped to his hands and knees because his entire attention was on coughing. Eventually he stood back up before he balled his fist in determination. All the while choking down any more coughs. Angelica just listened on the other side of the door defeated. She'd ran out of ideas years ago.

 **(Later that day)**

'It's time' Peter thought to himself.

He put on his best suit ,sans a tie, and made his way out of his rundown ,tiny as fuck, apartment. He was on his way to the Symkarian embassy for a meeting with one of the only people that could have gotten him out of his apartment at this time of day.

His suit was clearly well worn though it still was passable for Peter's needs today. Moving through the city streets walking to his destination Peter took note of Sable international engaged with some super villains. With a sigh Peter continued on his way. Not bothering to give the scene another thought. That is until he saw Silk and Thread swinging above him to the scene.

'Good those two will definitely be able to handle those clowns.' Peter thought probably to clear his conscience. That is until he heard a nearby Radio broadcast from DJ Eri Strauss.

"Currently Sable international are teaming up with Police officers Silk and Thread to put down the criminal group known as the Serpent Society. So far there have been 14 casualties..." The DJ had informed the public.

At that Peter sighed. He didn't need to hear anymore. He spied a nearby alley...

 **(Symkarian Embassy)**

"Peter Parker I'm so glad you accepted my invitation."

Rudely Peter replied with "Do you need Peter Parker or Spider-Man. Oh don't give me that look I've known that you knew for about 9 years now. Time is no longer something I feel like partaking in the luxury of wasting. Now I'll not waste your time if you need Spider-Man for fighting some threat I'm out of here. If you need _SPIDEY_ to help you rescue someone I'm all ears."

Peter was still in his rather cheap suit ,to Silver anyway, when he began walking up to Silver. Though he kind of stopped in the doorway when he noted a nice candle light dinner had been prepared for two. Had fine china and other expensive silverware too.

"Wow Shuri was right. I owe her an apology. (Sigh) Well you can sit down and begin enjoying this meal I personally spent the past several hours preparing for the two of us to savor because I need Peter Parker the world famous Photographer." With that Silver pulled out a chair for Peter.

"Am I the girl in this situation." Peter quipped as Silver pushed his chair in.

"No you're a potential employee." She replied as she began laying his plate with food.

After a moment Silver sat down as well before partaking of her own plate of food.

However Peter noted a look on her face that made him narrow his eyes. He knew Silver had a thing for him but she was a hard woman. This softness she was displaying wasn't normally her style.

"How much do you know and who told you."

"Let's just say that your doctor's security isn't all that secure for Wakandan tech." Silver said before she closed her eyes while taking a sip of her red wine.

Peter growled out one name "SHURI."

"Seriously she's still keeping tabs on me."

"Peter you can't really expect Wakanda not to be concerned about you. I mean you saved Shuri's father's life for crying out loud. Former King T'Chakka wouldn't even be alive right now if it wasn't for you. Of course they'd keep an eye on you."

"Right now I'm like a sliver of hair away from wishing I hadn't."

"You don't really mean that."

"How much do they and you know?"

"Just very little. I inquired about your medical records but since I don't have a release form from you yet I couldn't get any official info. What we do know is that when we asked if you're healthy enough for travel... Well his response caught us off guard. He said no you're not he said and I'm quoting here "Her! He's not even healthy enough to stand up and walk anymore" and yet here you are. Though you did decline the car I offered."

Peter sighed in relief. "That's all you know?"

"Yeah so far." Silver replied concern clearly etched on her exotic and beautiful features. "Please Peter let me know what's going on with you. Just how bad is whatever you're going through?"

"What is this job that I'm here for?" Peter responded clearly ignoring her question.

Sighing Silver looked at Peter with concern one last time. When that got no response from Peter ,other than him folding his arms at her, Silver's hard look returned. "You've heard of the new continent that appeared after Dr. Strange temporarily turned off all magic on Earth in order to defeat Shuma-Gorath. Well a Symkarian Ship discovered a new continent located in the Atlantic between the Continental Americas and Africa. The new continent is roughly the size of the United States eastern seaboard."

"Yeah it's kinda all over the news ,well if it isn't about Silk and Thread. What does that have to do with you needing Peter Parker? Keep in mind no matter what you have to say you're at a 97% chance that I'm going to turn whatever offer you have down."

"I need a photographer with combat experience."

"So just get a war time photographer! I'm sure Frank West is available."

"I need someone who can handle the... hmm... extra this world can throw at them. Plus I caught the gallery that Mary Jane Watson-"

Silver stopped because Peter abruptly stood up and made to leave. Rushing up to Peter, Silver grabbed his right hand with both of hers and apologized to him.

"DON'T YOU MENTION ANY OF THEIR FUCKING NAMES AGAIN OR WE'RE THROUGH." Peter turned sharply and backed her against her table , making her elegant silver dress rise a bit in the process. Yes Peter Parker had just shouted at the Queen of Symkaria. She noted while he was speaking his pupils started glowing gold before it died down at the end.

"Okay okay I'm sorry please just..." She trailed off as Peter closed his eyes and calmed himself down.

"I saw the gallery and thought about how beautiful the photos were. I thought that I needed someone who had your eye for photogenics on this. I mean think about it. This could be a lasting legacy you could leave. The first photographer to take pictures of all the new animals we may find. All the well you know.

"My answer is no." With that Peter once again began to leave.

Silver followed after him continuing to try and convince him. Both he and his alter ego were individuals she considered friends. Peter clearly didn't care at all.

"Listen you'd be on a team...

We're paying 400 million to each person on the team...

One for going and the other for returning...

I know we'll be of the grid without any access to the internet but that shouldn't deter you of all people...

And yeah I know we'll be gone for six months-"

"I'm in."

"Wait what? A moment ago you were determined not to be a part of this and I mention we'll be gone for six months and now you're all for it?"

"Yeah." Peter responded.

'I'm gonna need to update my Will one more time though.' Peter thought to himself.

"Uh just... Just be at the Symkarian part of the harbor by five tomorrow that's when we'll depart."

"Damn thought you'd depart sooner. Oh well can't be helped."

"Oh and Happy-"

Before she could finish her statement Peter had slammed her door on her face.

 **(Hours later)** **(Insert 21 Pilots Heathens)**

 _All my friends are heathens, take it slow_ _Wait for them to ask you who you know_ _Please don't make any sudden moves_ _You don't know the half of the abuse_ _All my friends are heathens, take it slow_ _Wait for them to ask you who you know_ _Please don't make any sudden moves_ _You don't know the half of the abuse_ _Welcome to the room of people_ _Who have rooms of people that they loved one day_ _Docked away_ _Just because we check the guns at the door_ _Doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades_ _You're lovin' on the psychopath sitting next to you_ _You're lovin' on the murderer sitting next to you_ _You'll think, "How'd I get here, sitting next to you?"_ _But after all I've said, please don't forget_ _All my friends are heathens, take it slow_ _Wait for them to ask you who you know_ _Please don't make any sudden moves_ _You don't know the half of the abuse_ _We don't deal with outsiders very well_ _They say newcomers have a certain smell_ _Yeah, I trust issues, not to mention_ _They say they can smell your intentions_ _You're lovin' on the freakshow sitting next to you_ _You'll have some weird people sitting next to you_ _You'll think "How did I get here, sitting next to you?"_ _But after all I've said, please don't forget_ _(Watch it, watch it)_ _All my friends are heathens, take it slow_ _Wait for them to ask you who you know_ _Please don't make any sudden moves_ _You don't know the half of the abuse_ _All my friends are heathens, take it slow_ _(Watch it)_ _Wait for them to ask you who you know_ _(Watch it)_ _All my friends are heathens, take it slow_ _(Watch it)_ _Wait for them to ask you who you know_ _(Watch it)_ _Why'd you come, you knew you should have stayed_ _(It's blasphemy)_ _I tried to warn you just to stay away_ _And now they're outside ready to bust_ _It looks like you might be one of us_

Peter was still dressed in his suit from earlier when he came up top a rather expensive restaurant.

'Wow two free meals in the same day. The universe most be getting ready to bring the hammer down again.' Peter thought to himself when he made it to his destination. It was prime dinner date time at seven in the evening.

Peter noted the rather rich looking people entering and exiting the establishment. He could tell some of them recognized him. It seemed his reputation as a photographer proceeded him. And he hated that.

Peter had been invited out to this rather expensive restaurant by his old friend from college and beyond the world famous Lara Croft.

It was beyond easy finding the bombshell brunette. All you ever had to do was look for the girl with the ponytail. Their conversation started easy enough. Mostly Lara catching Peter up on her life and definitely not the vice versa.

"You're one of my best friends Peter."

"We haven't spoken to each other in literal years before today." Peter replied with a genuine chuckle. Something he hadn't done in five years.

"We have one of those kinds of friendships. Besides you've been inside me."

"You know that is taken so far out of contexts."

"Well yeah we were stuck in Antartica and we would have died had we not stripped and used each other for warmth ,but you would have had your dick freeze off if I hadn't put you inside me. Always a gentlemen even when it's detrimental to you and your health."

"How are things with you really?"

"I'm going on Silver's expedition tomorrow. I had planned on using one of those favors you owe me to force you to join us but Silver informed me an hour ago you agreed to go so I still have that one in my pocket."

"By my count that means you still have two favors you can hold over me Kukulkan."

At herself being called that name ,and in public no less, Lara's eyes began to glow yellow briefly.

"Indeed I do Great Weaver." With his title being called out Peter's pupils glowed golden faintly before calming down.

"I haven't been that in five years. There's barely any Divinity left in the tank."

"And that's because you refuse to go to YOUR web. Anansi left it all to you. All you'd need to do to reach the godhood again is connect to the web and..."

"Even if I could go there wait what time is it?"

"12:02 why?"

"As of two minutes ago we've reached the point of no return. Nothing going to stop what I have now."

"Just tell me what wrong Peter and yes I'm forcing you to do it with one of the favors you owe me."

"For the past five years I've been living with a genetic disease. According to Reed Richards who I visited earlier today as of midnight tonight I've finally reached the point where no medicine ,be it scientific, magical, or Divine, can save me. The point of no return."

"Peter I don't what are you trying to say." So this point Lara has grabbed hold of her friends hands into her tears falling from her eyes. She was essentially in denial.

"I'm terminal."

 **Alright that wraps that up see you next year.**

 **Next** **story LLOYD**

 **Next chapter find out what happened to break Peter's spirit so much. Additionally find out the symptoms Peter's been living with for five years.**

 **Please review if enough of you ask i may do the second chapter a year early.**


End file.
